A Little Bit of Magic
by LickableBoi
Summary: A collection of oneshots with different slash pairings in the Wizards of Waverly Place universe. Characters are: Justin, Max, Dean, Zeke, and Mason. SLASH! M/M. First chapter: Justin/Max is up. Contains m/m sexual content and incest.


Author note: Decided to do a bunch of oneshot slash stories revolving around the yummy boys of Wizards of Waverly Place. I'm basically gonna do one for each pairing, starting with Justin and Max. So if this isn't your thing fear not there will be more pairings to come. I also have one in the works for Hannah Montana. And I'm thinking of doing some smutty prompts in the WOWP universe too so if you have any plot ideas/prompts you want to see happen just PM them to me and I'll consider them (I said CONSIDER, not guarantee).

WARNINGS: slash (m/m), GRAPHIC, and incest. Read at your own risk. Don't like it? Exit now. Flamers can go to hell.

* * *

Chapter 1: Better Than a Magazine  
Pairing: Justin/Max  
Description: Max catches Justin reading a smutty magazine and decides he wants to experiment.

Justin stared at the pictures in the magazine intently, feeling himself getting rock-hard at the scantily clad and very busty models in various articles of lingerie. He had bought the magazine from a corner vendor as discreetly as possible and, embarrassed, tucked it into the waistband of his pants until he got home and snuck it up to his room, hiding it under his bed. He waited two nights until his parents were out for the evening to actually look at it. This wasn't normally something Justin would do but he was very curious and he liked the little rush he got from doing something so taboo. He had just pulled his sweatpants down, allowing his hard dick to spring out, when Max barged into the room.

"Justin I—" both boys froze. Max's eyes bugged out of his head at the sight of his brother with a boner and Justin stared wide-eyed and panicked at being exposed to his little brother. "Wow." Max mumbled, low in his throat. His sweatpants started tenting.

"It's not what you think!" Justin insisted, shutting the magazine and discarded it under the bed.

Max stepped closer, shutting the door behind him. He was visibly turned on and Justin was starting to grow uncomfortable, his cock slowly growing flaccid. Max sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Justin, that was so hot," he practically moaned.

"Dude, that's disgusting!" Justin put up a protest but he could feel that his heart wasn't in it. His hormones were raging and he needed release. Still…Max was his brother. That was wrong. Right?

Max put his tongue into his cheek in an obscene way. "Is it?" he said slyly, boldly putting a hand on his brother's thigh.

Justin bit his lip at the sensation as his dick sprung to life again.

"Just let me try this, please," Max whined. "I've always wanted to know what it felt like with another dude…"

"So go fuck your friend or something," Justin insisted.

"But it wouldn't be as comfortable," Max reasoned. "Besides, you're hard, I'm hard and this'll be better than jerking off to some stupid magazine."

Justin sighed. He really wanted this, too—he was so turned on he would be willing to fuck anything with a hole to insert himself into. But he justified it by saying he was doing Max a favor. "Fine," he faked reluctance. Max's face lit up as he stooped down and took a lick on the inside of Justin's thigh.

The flesh tasted salty and he couldn't help but take another lick and then another. Justin bucked his hips and moaned as his legs were slurped at by his little brother. Max reached up and stroked his brother's hard dick as his tongue worked over the ballsack, getting his big brother's nether regions wet with saliva. Justin let out a low, lusty groan as he pushed Max into a sitting position and frantically worked to get the shirt over his head.

The boys undressed and threw their clothing helter-skelter in a heap of hormones and anxious lust. Thoroughly nude, Max fell upon his brother's penis, engulfing the organ in thick, wet heat. He ran his tongue flat along the underside of the flesh, making Justin moan and squirm as he thrust repeatedly into the warm cavern. Max was a little sloppy at this, saliva dribbling from the sides of his mouth and down his face but it somehow made him look all the sexier. Justin thrusted and moaned and humped into Max's mouth until he found himself on the brink of cumming. "Max" he hissed "I'm gonna…cum…" he panted.

Max immediately pulled his mouth off his brother. "What are you doing?" Justin demanded, disappointed by the fact that he was no longer being blown. "Not in my mouth," Max pled. Justin looked puzzled until Max turned around, exposing his naked, smooth ass to his brother.

Justin moved to pry Max's asscheeks apart but Max stopped him. "Don't you need to lube or something?" he asked. Justin paused. "I don't…have lube" he replied. "What do you think, I just do this sort of thing on a regular basis?" Max thought a moment. "Well you can't just enter me dry…won't that hurt?"

"Yeah," Justin concurred. "I guess it would." "Would spit work?" Max suggested. Justin thought of it a moment. It sounded gross but the kid had a point. He spit a wad of saliva into his own hand and worked it onto his shaft, then leant down and took a tentative lick of Max's hole that made the younger boy shiver. Now certain that his brother's ass didn't taste as raunchy as he assumed it would, Justin dove in with more gusto, his tongue plowing into Max's hole and priming his entrance with a layer of slick spit. Spitting a final time into Max for good measure, he pried the two tan globes of flesh apart and inserted himself slowly. Max moaned in pure ecstasy as Justin slowly began sliding in and out of him, finding a rhythm.

Max moaned louder. "Fuck me, Justin! Fuck me harder!" Justin groaned as he started building pace. Max began jerking himself off and Justin, noticing this, grabbed the boy's cock and started to tug on it with firm, even strokes that made Max cum in a matter of seconds, his seed spraying all over Justin's hand. The older Russo's speed increased even more after feeling Max's cum hit his hand and, in his haste and eagerness, he smeared Max's semen all over the younger boy's body. Finally, he felt Max's hole tighten around him and a warmth gathering in his stomach and with a loud yell he blew his load into his little brother's tight body. The boys collapsed in a sweaty heap and Justin placed a gentle kiss on Max's lips.

Max grinned, satisfied as he looked at his sweat-streaked older brother. "Better than a magazine?"

Justin laughed. "Better than a magazine."

Author note: Sorry if it wasn't as great as you were hoping—it's been a while since I wrote smut and I'm out of practice. Hopefully this series will just get better with time. Leave a review, please, and tell me what you thought! I am aware it was a bit disjointed and rushed...I'm still getting back into the swing of writing slash so be patient! :)

NEXT PAIRING: Justin and Mason. Yum, I can't wait—Gregg Sulkin and David Henrie are very attractive individuals, after all…


End file.
